rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
ADAM Medical Uses
Sitemap ADAM Medical Uses * See also ADAM * See also ADAM Technology * See also ADAM_Addled . . . . . . . . . --- --- --- --- --- Value For ADAM Used As ... Med-Kits : When Tenenbaum first discovered ADAM, all that she knew of it was that it had healed a crippled man's hand. Logically the first thing she and her financial backer Fontaine would have done would be to use the ADAM to create a new medical wonder-drug, sell it to the public and put the profits into further research. This might also explain how Spider Splicer organs function as Med-Kit. The organs are full of ADAM and, with whatever combination of Tonics/Plasmids make up a Spider Splicer, can be converted to a equivalent of a Med-Kit. The Med-Kit biological mechanism must be a somewhat different than that employed by Plasmids/Tonics as they repair damage instead of making genetic changes. Probably are a simpler form of Tenenbaum's X-Cell therapy used in the 'Cure' to repair massive 'Splicer Disease' genetic damage. --- --- --- ADAM Medical System - More Than Rocket Science : Use of ADAM for other Medical uses : ADAM-based repairs Med/Rejuvenation system doesn't have to lead to the same DNA damage/impairments as the Plasmids/Tonics, as no NEW/different DNA/RNA is introduced (to later become defective/damaged/disruptive). The ability to convert cells back to Stem-Cells (unformed generic cell/tissue) is used within the patient's body to rebuild its original DNA patterned tissue. Very Specific Therapies would be done to repair/renew specific tissues. Genetically manipulated tissue - for organ replacements/transplants/regeneration, correcting scar tissues. Culturing of skin for treating burns (and plastic surgery) was made possible fairly early. Of course this has to be localized/guided as to what tissue, and carefully controlled (even moderated so that too much tissue isn't neutralized o to disrupt the patients body functions). New tissue has to integrate correctly into the unchanged tissue around it. Sorry, no magic Quantumz involved, as this is RAPTURE ( "Bio" Shock ), Not "MAGIC KKK Unicorn Floatyshit™ Fantasy candy-coated-garbage Shock". --- --- --- More ADAM Medical Use - Culturing of Tissues : Culturing of Tissues (using ADAM) used for some more manual medical repairs of humans (ie- Transplants), AND as a Target for the Testing of various 'Cure'/treatments WITHOUT having to use (more costly/problematic) live test subjects (at least in earlier stages -- facilitating an easier/expedited Test process). As more medical experience using ADAM was accumulated over a period of years (instead of weeks, as in the later Fantasy BS game), then more treatments existed and more understanding of the body's systems, leading to the genetic tailoring done in the more complex Plasmids and Tonics. --- --- --- Medical ADAM : Various surgery repairs (surgery repairs in Little Sister-land) were possible using ADAM, and we only got a subset of all the medical products that existed (like the ones Steinman use in his work ...) If you can grow a Flamethrower Arm, you could rebuilt a Human Voice Box (though it might not sound exactly the same). Tenenbaum could have applied something like that to regenerate the required tissue (and other things) before de-Tonicing/de-Plasmidizing, or whatever else she did to get Jack back 'closer to normalcy', and to avoid all the 'genetic turbulence' which twisted most Splicers who did only a fraction of the Splicing Jack had done). --- --- --- ADAM Dentistry - regenerate you own Teeth with no Genetic Mods being required (Tonic ?) * Squidd's Dental Cream : "Bristol-Myers Squibb" was a real company - Squibb's was advertised in Times Square in the 20s ... A tooth paste (not a denture fixative). Rapture, even with regrowable teeth (Hmm, how does that work - its not soft tissue...) people might still brush their teeth alot (rotting teeth smell as well). There may have been more cosmetic desire for 'white teeth', while cavities might be countered by Rapture medical science (with or without ADAM's help). Regrowing teeth is a somewhat longer process to have performed, probably like most of the earlier ADAM medical uses. --- --- --- More ADAM fine print warnings (just about all of these were taken from real TV commercials) : ' ''Stop using ADAM Product IF you start having the Following Symptoms(Symptumz) : * Loss of balance/coordination * Feelings of wanting to smack your head against a wall or wear a box over it '''Warning - This Product May Cause : * Abnormal bleeding * Anal leakage (OR excessive anal leakage) * Anxiety * Bleeding from eyes, nose and mouth * Blindness3 * Blisters * Blurred vision * Bone and Muscle ache (No wonder Splicers are so cranky) * Compulsive Behavior -- You become a Compulsive Gambler (is actually real from a class action drug lawsuit commercial) * Crystal formations on skin * Cutis laxa * Death3 * Dementia * Diarrhea * Digestive problems * Extreme drowsiness * Fits of breaking into song * Hair loss * Hair patches * Hallucinations * Headache * Heterochromia iridum * Hormone imbalance * Indigestion * Inflammatory bowel disease (no wonder Splicers were so cranky) * Insanity * Insomnia * Jaundice * "Leakage" * Lesions * Lethargy & fatigue * Major bleeding events * Make it longer for Bleeding to Stop * Memory loss * Metallosis (metal in the blood - probably Big Daddies get this in spades) * Nausea and vomiting * Nightmares, insomnia * Paranoia * Pseudotumor * Rash, itch, flatulence (in any order) * Rectal Bleeding * Seizures * Severe joint pain * Shaking and muscle spasms * Shedding of hair (and permanent hair loss), finger nails, and teeth. * Shingles * Sleepwalking * Spider veins * Stroke * Sudden bouts of Shrieking * Swelling of hands/feet/ankles * Swelling of tongue, nose, throat, feet * Swollen gums * Syndactyly * Tenderness * Tingling back pain * Tooth loss * Trouble breathing * Trouble swallowing * Tumors * Uncontrollable Verbal Profanity * Varicose veins * Vitiligo * Weakening of your Immune System Do Not Use If You Have : * New or worrisome Heart Disease * Recent fungal infection * Excessive thirst or urination * Kidney problems * Flu-like symptoms * Lockjaw * Ruptured Spleen * Blood, liver, and respiratory problems Possible issues with tissue rejection and reaction to foreign matter More Symptoms : * Anemia * Arteriosclerosis * Arthritis * Asthenia * Diabetes * Epilepsy * General Debility * Gastric Neurosis * Heart Disease * High Blood Pressure * Hy-perthyroid * Hysteria * Impaired Virility * Infection * Kidney Troubles * Muscular Atrophy, Neuralgia * Neurasthenia * Neuritis * Obesity * Prostatitis * Rheumatism * Senility * Sexual Decline MORE Symptoms and Sideeffects : * Brain Fog * Stiff muscles or Uncontrollable muscle movement * Muscle Cramp * Incontinence * Stroke * Pneumonia * Death * Impaired Vision * Hair Loss or Thinning * Blisters * Swelling Gums and Tongue * Circulation problems in Arms and Legs that can lead to Amputaions * Fear of Squirrels (stay out of Arcadia) * Bloating * Eye Drooping * Severe Cracking of Fingernails * May Bruise Easily * Brain Fog * Rectal Bleeding * Tissue Burning * Eyelid Swelling * Hives * Itching and Swelling * Mental Confusion * Skin Thickening * Thrush * Risk of Infection * Brain Infection * Flu-like Symptoms * Memory Loss * Religious Mania * Allergies * Tunnel Vision * Lung Infection * PseudoTumors * Abdominal Pain * Dehydration * Pancreatitus sp? * Increased Risk of Depression * Angio-Edema (sp) * Problems Urinating * Loss of Appetite * Blood, Liver and Nervous problems * Chronic Hiccuping * Oily Discharge * Drumming out of control fingers - With all the stuff like this how the hell did so many Splicers stay alive for so long ??w * Regenerative Powers of ADAM Residuals * ADAM Shortages slowed use (including time in between to recover) * Low Usage by many people (too expensive, not needed, avoided) --- --- --- ' "WE CAN REBUILD HIM !!!" ' : Remember that many Diseases, after they are gone, have left damage to the body. One of the things ADAM can do is to REFORM AND REBUILD tissues following the patients own (original) DNA. A true miracle drug ... Such an ability would be VERY valuable up on the Surface with Ryan possibly utilizing it to gain money (or make bribes) for further building (and inevitable corrections to) his City. It likely would have to be a 'process' (not some simplistic injection) which would increase the difficulty of employing it as an easy "Export", and make it hard for disorganized Smugglers to use it as their payment for the contraband they obtained and Imported. --- --- --- "Brain Bleach" Tonic - Solution To The NOBODY CAN LEAVE Issue : An attempt (project requested by Ryan) to get a Mind Wipe therapy to use on people being ejected from Rapture (versus just volunteering them to die, like Sofia Lamb would). Something like it is used as part of 'the Cure' in the Clinic to repair brain damage caused by ADAM Disease. ADAM can do so many other things so easily, WHY NOT THIS (Easy - it would ruin the Dystopian Story). Excuses could be made that it worked too well, and Ryan's Philosophy wouldn't allow him to STEAL peoples minds/personality/menmories. Perhaps something like this WAS used in cleaning up Big Daddy Brains to take in their Conditioning and Training. --- --- --- --- --- . .